Far From Home
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: May thought she made the right choice. She had followed her gut, but when Ash told her that... Contestshipping and Advanceshipping HIATUS


Far From Home...

* * *

_May thought she made the right choice. She had followed her gut, but when Ash told her that... Contestshipping and Advanceshipping_

* * *

It was May's final contest. She had almost won and scored a near second place - tie actually. Between her and Drew. Drew and her. Though May was disappointed she had lost - to Harley of all people! - she still couldn't be any happier with her performance. "Your prize, my lady," There was Drew handing her one of his signature roses.

"Thank you," May giggled, blushing a bit.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," May gave him a small smile.

"You're disappointed you lost the contest," he gave her a look that said you're-so-typical.

May blushed and looked at her lap, "Maybe a little..."

Drew rolled his eyes, "Come here," he said before embracing the brunette.

May and Drew had been going out for a total of three weeks, and they were possibly the most adorable couple their friends had seen... Not like the guys said "adorable." Nope... "There. Better?" The green-haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. May nodded with a grin, "Good," he said, "Now we've got to get ready for the Johto. I'll be back."

The brunette girl watched as her boyfriend pecked her on the forehead and left. Just as he was out of sight a familiar friendly voice called, "Hey, May!" It was Ash Ketchum, running straight towards her, Pikachu on his head, "You did awesome out there!"

The brunette smiled, "Thanks, Ash."

"And I'm sure you're going to do great in Johto," as he said this, his voice became quiet and sad.

May gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Ash, I'll write to you! And I could even do some Sinnoh contests sometime!"

The raven-haired boy chuckled, "That would be great," he paused for a second, "but..." Ash fiddled with his fingers and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What is it, Ash?" May blinked at her friend. He was her best friend. He was the one that got her this far in the first place!

The boy continued fidgeting before grabbing May's hand, "I need to tell you something..."

Ash lead May out of the town and into the forest. Leaning against a tree, May watched as he mumbled to himself some things she couldn't quite understand. Finally the raven-haired boy looked at her and sighed, "May, I know this may seem kind of sudden, and I know you're with Drew and everything, but..." Ash looked down for fear to see her reaction, "I kinda really... like you..."

May's mind slowly took in what he was saying. Ash - who had always been her best friend, now had feelings for her? "You... you... you like me? But... but you can't... I mean - it's just... Now? I'm - I mean... Really?" May wasn't too sure why this was bothering her. She _was _in love with Drew, right? If she truly was, why would this be a big deal. He just had a crush on her! Ash would get over it and make new friends. Right? Why was this bothering her, then?

Ash smiled his nervous grin, "Yeah, crazy stuff, right?" May could only stare, "You'll still write, right?"

She nodded, slowly but surely, "Of course, I mean, we're best friends."

"Yeah!" Ash gave a relieved smile, "Well, erm, I'll see you... later."

"Later..." May said, watching as he scurried off.

That was when something dawned upon her (yes this authoress did just say "dawned" before Diamond and Pearl): Pikachu hadn't made a sound the whole time. Ash was being serious... All that time he had spent being dense. Now this? Back when she _did _have a crush on him, he was too stubborn to notice! Now when she's in a happy relationship about to leave him forever, he says _that_! Gosh, there was no winning with him!

"Hey, there you are," Drew said finding her in the forest.

"Huh?" the bandana-wearing girl blinked out of her thoughts.

Drew felt her forehead, "Are you feeling okay? What are you doing out here?"

May smiled and grabbed his hand, "I'm fine. Ash just brought me out here to talk."

The green-haired boy smiled, "Okay, need help packing."

"What's left to pack?" she shrugged, but May had other things on her mind...

* * *

_Obviously, there's a triangle. I know, I know, it's so typical. The next few chapters are going to be some letters between May and Ash with possibly some May and Drew moments/tension. This is going to end Advanceshipping, for the record. DID YOU NOTICE: I made Drew feel May's forehead much like NaruHina would. I'M A NARUSAKU FAN! _:D  
~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
